


The Broken Ones

by kittenofcastiels



Series: The Ones [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping (Sort of), Language, Pregnant Reader, Smut, Virgin Lucifer, Wing Kink, both of them are broken, just to be clear, that's the reason of the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofcastiels/pseuds/kittenofcastiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Sam’s girlfriend but he leaves you for Ruby. Imagine Lucifer finding you and taking you to hell with him and sexually, but later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broken Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the gifs!!!

**_‘Y/N it’s Dean… I just found out about it’_**  he sighed _**'Where are you? Cas and I are worried’**_  
  
_Delete_  
  
_**'Y/N it’s Dean again… Look it wasn’t him, it was the demon blood that made him act lie that, and Ruby, the bitch has a spell on him or something’**_  you laughed humorlessly   
  
_Delete_  
  
_**'Y/N… it’s Castiel, uh, I know that you don’t know me so well, and uh, I don’t know if you can hear this, Dean says you can, Sam has returned… he stopped drinking demon blood, but he’s not fine. You know that demon blood equals a powerful human drug, he wasn’t himself when he left, just… think about it’**  _  
  
_Delete_  
  
**_'Y/N… it’s Sam, I… I know you hate me, and I get it, just… I need you. I… I l-let him out, Y/N’_** you could hear the desperation in his voice **_'I let Lucifer out, now he’s talking about me being his true vessel… just… just let me know where you are, we need to know if you’re okay. He… he reads thoughts Y/N, like Castiel, he knows about you, how important you are to m-’_** you didn’t hear the rest of the voicemail, to busy smashing the phone against the wall.

You couldn’t forgive Sam for what he had done to you, he left you while you were literally on the floor begging for him to stay with you, he left you because he wanted to play the demon master or some shit and Ruby promised him her help, he thought he was doing the best but in the end it just wasn’t, nothing good comes from demon blood.   
  
The only thing that came to your mind was to leave, you wanted to go back though, not for Sam but for Dean, when you left he was just adjusting to being back from hell, he didn’t have nightmares anymore, but still it was hard, plus he had to deal with Castiel, who just popped out of nowhere every time he pleased and was basically clueless about the simplest tasks. That was months ago, and what was done was done, you couldn’t go back, not when Sam was back.

“Why are you crying?” you jumped from the couch, almost falling to the floor  
  
“Who the fuck are you?” you yelled, opening the little table beside the couch and getting your angel blade out  
  
“I am not here to harm you” the blue eyed man said, you walked around him, angel blade in hand as a defense.  
  
You eyed him up and down, he was tall, not scary tall, but taller than you, you couldn’t deliberate his age too well, but his clothes and lack of gray hairs gave you a little hint, he wasn’t a human though, he could be way older.

“That’s not what I asked” you growled, looking at his ice blue eyes   
  
“Why do you have that blade?” he asked, looking at your raised hand   
  
“Stop asking questions and answer mine” you groaned, but he didn’t talk again, he just looked at you “you just popped here, but yet you aren’t a demon, they love to show themselves with their black eyes and shit and you didn’t attack me, that another hint. So… you are an angel” you nodded, proud of your answer and the fact that you managed to stop crying   
  
“You’re smarter than I thought, his memories of you didn’t make you justice” he smiled at you, the smile on his face made him look even more attractive.   
You shook your thoughts about it, but then you processed what he said, 'his memories of you’, you froze   
  
“L-Lucifer?” you asked, backing a few steps   
  
“I am not here to harm you” he repeated     
  
“And you expect me to believe that” you snorted “You’re the devil, remember?”   
“I do, it’s not something I could ever forget about, but that doesn’t mean anything”   
  
“Your own father put you on a cage in hell because you started a war against him, now you’re out and I’m pretty sure you want to start the apocalypse. How do you expect me to believe that you just came here to say hi?” you exclaimed   
  
“First of all I loved my father, I still do. I loved him so much that when he asked me to bow down before you humans, to love you more than I loved him, I couldn’t do it, that doesn’t make me a bad person, that doesn’t make me responsible for all the bad things you humans do” he shook his head, his calm expression was long gone and replaced for an exasperated one “You flawed creatures blame me for everything bad that happens to you, every murdered every thief is commanded by me, apparently. But I have nothing to de with that, so you don’t have to fear me, I am not as bad as everybody thinks I am”  
  
“But you want to start the apocalypse” you pointed out again   
  
“You hairless apes are doing all those horrible things to the world, killing, raping, and much more. Do you think you deserve to be alive? The apocalypse would eradicate the plague” he shrugged   
  
“Hairless apes, plague” you reaped “there goes my self-esteem” you scoffed   
  
“You are one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen” he looked at you on the eyes “As close to perfection as a human can be. You shouldn’t feel bad about anything”  

You froze again, never in your wildest dream you imagined being in a situation like this one, having Lucifer in your house, telling you something so beautiful, and he didn’t even say it like he wanted to charm you, he said it like it was a fact.   
  
“Did I offend you?” he asked, slightly tilting his head just like Castiel did every time he was confused about something

“N-no” you cleared you throat “What are you doing here?” you sighed, sitting on the couch again 

“I came here to offer you a deal” he explained, sitting on the coffee table in front of you   
  
“Are you doing Crowley’s work now?” you sighed, rubbing your temples   
  
“No” he said, brows furrowed in confusion “but I know that you’ll do anything to protect the ones you love, to protect Sam from me”   
  
“I don’t care about him or what you do to him” you scoffed   
  
“Yes, you do. You also care about Dean and my little brother” he explained, he looked so calm, so in peace, which was odd for someone how just got out of hell   
  
“What do you want?” you asked, tensed   
  
“You”

“What do you want from me?” you asked with narrowed eyes  
  
“I want you” he repeated, slowly “I want to take you to hell with me”  
  
“You want to torture me?” you got up from the couch again  
  
“No” he got up as well “You will be safe, I am not going to harm you, Y/N” he added, softly.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I have my reasons, I will reveal them to you once the time is right”  
  
“So… I go with you, you stop hurting Dean and Cas?” you weren’t sure if you could believe in him  
  
“Yes” he nodded “I will not try to possess Sam, and I will stop the apocalypse for a while”  
  
You blinked slowly, trying to understand everything he was saying  
  
“How do I know that you’ll keep your word?” you wondered out loud  
  
“I have honor, Y/N. Don’t believe everything you hear. do we have a deal?”  
  
You sighed, loudly.  
  
“Deal”

“How can you cheat on a game you just learned how to play?” you groaned, dropping your cards   
  
“I am not cheating” the devil smiled “I am sorry my dear, but you are not good a playing this game. How would you say it…” he thought for a second “I remember now, you suck a this” he smirked    
  
“How dare you?” you gasped dramatically, but with a little smile on your face so he could see that you were joking, Lucifer tended to take things too seriously   
  
“I’m sorry” he raised his hands in surrender, but smiling at you   
“Sure you are” you rolled your eyes, you were about say something else but a big yawn interrupted you   
  
“You are tired” Lucifer got up from the table and took you in his arms and before you could say anything you were both in your room   
  
“A little heads up next time, Luci” you growled, getting off his grip, ignoring the electricity you felt from his touch.  
  
“Lucifer” he corrected with a frown, but he didn’t fool you, you knew that he liked it when you called him 'Luci’, but he had to keep his big devil front.  


“M’ tired” you whined, making him roll his eyes. You gasped, it was the first time you had seen him doing something like that, he looked so… human  
  
“Lazy” he mumbled, snapping his finger, changing your clothes  
  
“Thanks” you yawned again, getting in the bed, not bothering with blankets because let’s face it, you were in hell and it wasn’t possible for you to be cold  
  
“Not a problem” Lucifer smiled, turning to leave the room  
  
“Wait” you let out before you could stop yourself, making him freeze immediately “Can you s-stay? I… I don’t want to be alone”  
  
“I do not sleep, Y/N” he remembered you, but got close to the bed anyways  
  
“Just lay down with me, just until I fall asleep” you sighed “I’m tired of sleeping alone” you looked at him, he was looking back at you curiously “I-If y-you want to, if n-not just g-” you were stopped by Lucifer getting on the bed with you  
  
“Can I…” you started, moving a little closer to him  
  
“I don’t know how to hug you, Y/N” he informed you, but he didn’t move away  
  
“It’s okay, I’ll do everything… If you want to…”  
  
“I do” he nodded, quickly  
  
You rested your head on his chest, taking his arm and placing in on your waist, felling a tingling sensation at his touch, you always got the same sensation when you touched him, you thought it was because of his hands and body always being cold, but you also felt a warm sensation on your chest.  
  
“Goodnight” you mumbled against his shirt  
  
“Goodnight” he sighed, hugging you closer to him

It was strange how after a few months of living in hell with him you found yourself so close to the devil, it was a weird relationship you two had, you spent as much time as you could together, you ate together, well… you ate, you taught him to play some games and gave him your favorite books to read and movies to watch, you talked about everything, he told you about heaven and God, and his version of the story, and as weird as it sounds, you got him, you didn’t understand his reasons but you accepted them.  
  
Everyday you waited to see him, you spent some time with Crowley too, he was an odd friend, an acquired taste, but he was good to you. He kept you busy when Lucifer was torturing souls or controlling demons, you tried to be mad at him for the torture, but you just couldn’t, it was like you accepted everything about him without giving it much thought, and it was the same for him. He let you keep contact with Dean and Castiel, of course you didn’t tell them where you were but you gave them a little information, just to keep them from looking for you everywhere.   
  
You went back to earth sometimes, when you were tired of being there, or when you wanted to do something human and buy food at a restaurant, sometimes you went with Crowley to bars, just because he enjoyed the sight of drunk humans.    
  
You couldn’t complain about your life, but you found yourself wondering about the reasons Lucifer had to keep you there, and you were ready to find out.

-

You woke up a few hours later, with Lucifer’s arm still wrapped around you, your face buried on the crock of neck, enjoying the cold sensation against your skin.

“You stayed” you breathed out   
  
“If you want me to go…” he started, lifting his arm from your waist   
  
“Don’t” you stopped him, getting even closer “I need to ask you something”   
  
“What is it?” he asked, hesitantly cupping your face with his hand   
  
“Why did you bring me here?” you blurted out “Not that I’m complaining” you added when you saw him frown   
  
“I knew that you were going to ask at one point” he sighed “When I saw you on Sam’s memories, I understood how important you were for him… at first I tried to convenes him just like I did with Nick, I told you about Nick, right?”   
  
“Yes, this vessel” you nodded  
  
“I turned into Jessica on his dreams, to torture him but it wasn’t enough, it didn’t make much damage, but when I found out about you… well you almost cracked him. I knew that having you with me would hurt him more than anything and that he would do anything to save you, even accept to be my vessel” he gulped “But then I saw you, Y/N you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, and I’ve seen everything” you blushed “Then when I went to your house, when I saw you in person it was too much, I needed to have you, when I saw you Sam was the last thing on my head” he rubbed your cheek with his thumb “Do you want to know why every time you touch me you feel a trembling sensation on your skin?”    
  
“No” you hold your breath, not sure if you were ready to know the answer 

“That’s my grace trying to reach your soul… it wants to mark you” you sighed “I want to claim you as mine, my soulmate if you must put a name on it”  
  
“I’m your soulmate…. really?”  he nodded “you waited until I was comfortable enough around you to tell me, didn’t you?”   
  
“Yes” he whispered “I understand if you don’t want me, I was kind of waiting for you to not do it, but I enjoyed your company, if you want to leav-” he didn’t finished his words, your lips stopped him.  
  
You kissed him slowly, giving him time to follow your movements, you weren’t sure if he had done that before so you kept it slow and gentle, his lips felt cold against yours, but they were softer than you expected, giving you a sensation you had never experienced before. He kissed you back, carefully at first but then melting into it, pulling you closer to his body, making you straddle him. He sat up, making you moan against his lips when your crotch rubbed against his.   
  
“Before we do anything else” he broke the kiss to look at your eyes “I want to know that you want me, forever” he added, reading your face for any indication of disgust   
  
“I love you, Lucifer” you smiled at him, caressing his face with your hands   
  
“Thank father” he breathed out, giving you a tap kiss “Another thing, I have never… done… I have never…” he was looking at every part of the room except you at that point   
  
“You are virgin” it wasn’t a question but he nodded anyways “I don’t care, if you want this, I want it… I want you” you bit your lip waiting for an answer   
  
“I want to give you my everything, Y/N” he smiled at you with such adoration in his eyes, it took your breath away. No one had ever looked at you that way “I want you to see all of me” he added, confusing you   
  
Just as you were about to ask what was he talking about you saw them, with feather coming out of his back, his wings. He was showing you his wings, you couldn’t believe how beautiful they were, big white, almost glowing, wings.   
  
“They are beautiful” you sighed, looking at him in awe   
  
“They are not what they used to be, they were bigger, brighter. Now they are just-”  
  
“Perfect” you stopped him “Every single little thing about you, even if I don’t understand it, it’s perfect to me” you kissed him again, just a peck on the lips to show that your words were true   
  
“I love you, Y/N” he cupped your face with both hands “I will keep you safe, even if I have to give my life for you” he connected your lips again.

The kiss got heated quickly, you hands moved to his hair, tugging it slightly making him moan, taking the opportunity you shove you tongue in his mouth, exploring him completely, smiling into it when you felt him move his tongue with yours, the movements were sloppy but you didn’t care, it felt amazing.   
  
You heard him snap his fingers and the warm air touched your now naked skin  
  
“You took all the fun” you tried to whine, but ended up moaning when your naked core rubbed against his hard length   
  
“Next time” he grunted, his voice sounded deeper that before   
  
“Yes” you started rubbing yourself in him, moaning at the feeling of his cock massaging your wet folds and swollen clit   
  
“Are you ready?” he asked, stopping your movements   
  
“Yes, please!” you whined   
  
He smiled, lifting your hips, you grabbed his length and positioned it against your entrance, nodding at him. He let you sink in him, taking him slowing, moaning at the feeling of being stretched.   
  
“Y/N” Lucifer moaned, throwing his head back “touch… my wings”   
  
You obeyed, sticking you right hand between his feathers, using the other to hold yourself.

He moaned at the pleasure of your hand touching his wings and your wet heat around his cock, he had never felt anything like that and the fact that it was you giving yourself to him, it made it all better. 

You kept riding him, your boobs bouncing in front of his face with every movement, you went faster and faster, moaning loudly when he hit you g-spot, making you tug his wing.  
  
“Yes, Y/N” he moaned, burring his face in the you chest, licking and nipping the skin   
  
“Lucifer” you threw you head back, digging you nails on the skin of his shoulder, removing your hand from his wings to tug his hair, moving his face closer to yours, he met you half way and connected your lips, kissing you with everything he had, bringing you closer to the edge.   
  
“Y/N” he grunted “I can’t hold it” he warned   
  
“I’m right there, baby” you moaned, taking his hand and guiding it to your core, rubbing your clit with his thumb, he got the hint and started rubbing it faster. Clenching around him your screamed as you climax hit you.   
  
“Lucifer” you yelled, your cum covering his cock   
  
“Y/N!” he growled, his hot cum filling you up

You kept riding him until he went soft inside of you, falling on top of him when you couldn’t hold yourself anymore.  
  
“I love you” you breathed out as he wrapped his arms around you  
  
“I love you, too” was the last thing you heard before falling asleep in the devil’s arms.

 

**[Reader on Tumblr](http://kittenofcastiels.tumblr.com/post/125320051674/the-broken-ones) **


End file.
